Vehicles equipped with McPherson strut wheel suspension units usually are not equipped with adjustment features whereby the caster and camber of an associated wheel may be adjusted as needed.
Accordingly, if a McPherson strut equipped vehicle strikes a pot hole or curb or is involved in an accident, in many instances the caster and/or camber of a McPherson strut supported wheel thereof will be adversely changed.
While various forms of tools heretofore have been designed to assist in correcting the camber and/or caster of a McPherson strut wheel suspension system as well as other types of suspension systems, most of these tools are not designed in a manner to facilitate ease of the necessary strut bending to accomplish desired changes in caster and camber settings. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of tool which may be quickly and efficiently utilized to bend a strut assembly in a manner to achieve a desired change in the associated camber and/or caster.
Examples of tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and which have been provided for effecting bending adjustments to wheel support systems are disclosed in adjustments to wheel support systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,365,731, 2,635,668, 4,103,531, 4,117,709 and 4,296,626.